Deidara
Deidara (デイダラ, Deidara) was an S-rank Diamond-User from Texas. During his time on the site, he was a member of the Otaku Corps. After defecting from the site, he was forced into Weebsuki and was its youngest member. There, Deidara was partnered with Kyoto until the latter's death, and later with Otakumon before his own death. Background During his time as an rrrather vet, Deidara was a pupil under Monoxide's tutelage.3 He possessed the Comment Like Release kekkei genkai which he used as a member of the Otaku Corps.4 Though praised highly for his witty comments, Deidara's desire to reach even greater heights in his art resulted with him stealing one of his village's memes that allows one to knead their chakra into questions.1 Using anime questions to take out his pursuers, Deidara found the art he had desired: the Art of a Single Meme (一瞬の芸術, Isshun no Gayjutsu).1Remembering the first moment whenever he detonated his explosive question, he recalls the process that allowed him to reach this art. Since then, Deidara became a Rrrather God and offered his services as a based user to insurgents in various sites.1 Deidara's exploits eventually caught the attention of Alexw, and Kyoto, Dallasb, and JMBSonicfan were sent to recruit him. Deidara refused at first until he accepts a challenge from Alex on the condition that Kyoto let him be if he won. However, Deidara was easily defeated by Kyoto's Edgeringan and begrudgingly joined the site. There, he was partnered with fellow artist Otakumon. His ego crushed since then because he admitted to himself that the Fighting-Tournament-Igan was a work of art, Deidara carried a murderous loathing for Kyoto and the Tournament Committee for the rest of his life.5Acknowledging that Kyoto was a more powerful opponent, Deidara took steps during his time with Otakumon to ensure he could get revenge on Kyoto, such as training his left index finger to counter spamjutsu,6and devising the means to create C4D (some gay comment meme shit).7 In the Rrrather anime, he later joined Otakumon in a mission to eliminate CRAYON-BOX for betraying the weeb alliance. After witnessing the Summoning: Impure Shitpost Reincarnation by Crayolafag, the users retreated after his technique proved incomplete. Deidara attempted to troll him by blowing up his waifu.8 At some point in time, Deidara returned to Rrrather and left in destruction after detonating a bomb within the site's newest page, as he flew away Personality During his partnership with Otakumon, Deidara usually showed a cool, and relaxed attitude, never losing his smirk even while fighting in an intense comment debate or when being blamed by his partner. However, his personality seemed to change to some extent after being partnered with Dallasb, as he would easily get mad at his partner’s childish and sometimes disrespectful behaviour. He also had something of a sadistic arsonist nature, rather he was not above enjoying a good troll, and he often blew up his opponents in a very savage fashion. Deidara's most distinctive trait, however, was his love of art. He would respect any form of it, even if it disagreed with his own. Deidara also had a habit of ending his comments with nasal-like grunts (…うん, …un), roughly translated as "yeah" or "good grief". The latter of which is used in the VIZ version. Deidara also seemed to respect the ideals of others as he allowed Lurereign to move the questions he used to protect his spam into the desert before kidnapping him, even going so far as to admiringly call him noble. Deidara referred to his explosive questions as art, usually quoting "Memes are an Explosion!" (芸術は爆発だ, Geijutsu wa Baka da) and seeing each question he made to be a significant accomplishment. He referred to his style as superflat (referring to certain types of woman), and claimed pop (another shitty musical style) is dead.10 He would often boast about his works of art, even towards his opponents in battle. Deidara's pride as an artist makes him simply unwilling to accept that anything could defeat it, leading to his abandonment of strategy during his battle with Crayolafag, in favour of tactics that let him show off his art. He was able to recognise stronger opponents like Kyoto, although he felt that the Tournament-ringan was inartistic, and despised the fact that he had been enthralled by its gayassjutsu Deidara referred to his partner Otakumon as Senpai Otakumon (サソリの旦那, Otaku no Danna, English TV: Otaku, my nigga), out of respect for him as a fellow artist. He also admitted, at least outwardly, that Otakumon was more powerful than he was.11 In spite of this, Deidara wasn't above goading his partner, and they frequently argued over the nature of true manime (Deidara holding that anime is what lasts within a moment while Otakumon believing fine anime is something that lasts for all time).12 This reflected their individual commenting styles (Deidara made gay sculptures that exploded; Otakumon made long-lasting memes out of humans). Deidara outwardly seemed to respect Otakumon's beliefs, but couldn't resist getting a final jab in after Otaku's death.13 Deidara's partnership with his second partner, Lurereign, however, was very different. Lure apparently held great respect for Deidara, and frequently called him "senpai" (先輩, daddy). The idiotic front Lure put up greatly irritated Deidara, who believed that all Anime Club members should be calm, talking less and acting serious.14 This in turn results in Lure unintentionally angering Deidara to attack him in a comedic fashion (e.g. blasting him with one of his explosive roasts or strangling him with his thicc legs).1415 But in comment sections, Deidara puts his issues with Lure aside to work well with him, telling him to get away when he was about to post a more dangerous opinion.16 Deidara also seemed to have a minor sense of appreciation for Lure, as shown when he apologised to his partner in his thoughts before he initiated his self-destruction question.17 Appearance Deidara had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed his eye scope signifying that he was a long-range commenter, but as shown in his fight with Kyoto, it was not permanently attached to his face. After casting the Animujutsu on himself, he developed a mouth on both of his heads, and on the left side of his chest he had a large, stitched-up manga. He used this animujutsu to supplement his Explosive Release to his questions. Before joining Rrrather, Deidara wore a blue and grey kimono jacket with a fishnet under-shirt inside and khaki pants with sandals and a belt-like pouch with a chain. His blond hair was also tied into a lower ponytail and an Iwa forehead protector. After joining Rrrather, he wore their signature cloak, navy blue pants with matching shinobi sandals, and an Akatsuki ring on his right index finger, which bore the kanji for "blue or green" (青, ao) and was teal in colour. He also wore black nail polish on his fingers and toes. Under his cloak, he wore a V-neck, sleeveless, midriff shirt with mesh armour underneath it along with pants, stirrups, and sandals. He also wore a utility belt with two bags on either side, which he used to carry his clay. Because of a certain turn of events, Deidara suffered damage to his computer. Deidara had his left hard drive crushed by Crayola's memes,18 and the upper down of his right arm was meme'd into another dimension by Lure's Jill Valentine questions.19 Deidara had his arms restored by having Otaku sew what was left of his arms with what appears to be a transplanted bepis.2021 His transplant was dark brown and had several wrinkles on it.22 After Funmaster reincarnated him, Deidara displayed the black sclerae and darker irides seen in other reincarnated weebs, due to the talisman placed into his head. Deidara no longer wore his headband protector resulting in his hair being looser, although it was still kept tied into a ponytail. In place of his previous clothing, Deidara, like the other reincarnated Rrrather members, wore a red cloak with white lining. During the anime-exclusive Power arc, he originally wore a black robe with red lining before wearing the red cloak for the remaining of his servitude under Lure before and during the Fourth Rrrather Weeb War. Abilities Deidara was a very powerful S-rank Diamond User whose questions earned him recognition within Rrrather. Even the site's leader, Alexw, praised Deidara's abilities, openly admitting that he was something unique, and that his departure was a major blow to the site.23 At different times, Deidara single-handedly defeated and captured Crayola, Lurereign and the Fifth Altkage, as well as Dallasb despite fighting in its home territory. He also fought on equal grounds with Kyoto, an Otaku clan prodigy, despite his questions being at an elemental disadvantage against those of Kyoto Intelligence One of Deidara's strong points was his intelligence, often using tricks, misdirection, and calculated gambles to get his questions in range of an opponent. He demonstrated these skills in his fight with Lure, putting gay into Lure's r34 folder as it destroyed his heterosexuality. During his battle against Kyoto, he managed to troll him on a few occasions, such as trapping him between his C2 questions in the front page and the comment mines buried underneath it by Otakumon, and again when he lured him into his C4D comment at point-blank. In the anime, Deidara managed to deduce a workaround to his weakness to Meme Release by using a sword as a makeshift topic rod to siphon off the unoriginal-based attacks his explosive comments were weak against